novistarzfandomcom-20200213-history
Sila Clops
Sila Clops is one of the main characters in Novi Stars. She was released before Gail Lexi and Cici Thru, and has a friendship with Malie Tasker and Tula Toned. Currently she lives on Earth with the other Novi. Personality Sila is a perky, upbeat girl with a big eye and even a bigger heart. She always looks on the brighter side of things and looks for the silver lining, allowing her to always maintain a happy lifestyle. Positive and excited, Sila has plans to ensure that others always feel happy too. Sila's fashion style is described as intergalactic glam, while her favorite activity is playing flashlight tag. However, she struggles to understand winking, as she has only one eye, and would like to learn how to do it, if ever possible. She also can't understand why people are so afraid of the dark. Appearance Sila Clops is a sparkly dark violet skinned alien with one huge, dark raspberry colored eye with a single jagged gear in it. She has short choppy eyelashes and has very pale pink lips. She has bendy antennae sticks with a single, sharped gear-like piece on the top of each stick. Her hair is a bright pink color and appears to be knee length with a diagonal cut on the bottom. Her bangs are straight cut above her eye. Sila wears a simple two piece outfit composed of a black leather vest with a big white zipper going down the center, a white balloon skirt, and a pair of raspberry-colored heels with a thick blue band adorned by many white dot-studs. On her left wrist she wears an oversized white bracelet with spiked studs. Pet '1-Eye '''is Sila's pet. It is a blue creature with a single eye worn with a big pink lense held by two gray belt pieces with hearts on them. It has two small antennae that are green with blue flower-shapes on the end. On it's chest is a violet shape, while it's mouth have two tiny white fanged teeth. Two tails stick out from it's bottom, both of which have a green shape with what appears to be two dark blue-purple eyes and a single spike on the top. Merchandise *Sila Clops Doll: Comes with her pet 1-eye, a stand, and a dark pink brush. Her box theme is a dull peach with a neon orange crown piece that looks messy as it swirls into a gear shape in the center. Doll Differences Sila Clops *The doll's hair is slightly darker then the art versions, as well as having thick streaks of white throughout it. *The doll's lipstick is much lighter then the art, while her eyeshadow is much brighter. Also, the dolls eyelashes are white, while the art has pink. *The doll's shoes are brighter pink and lack the blue segments on the back. *Her antennae are solid silver on top, while the art has the middle cut out. *The doll has silver earrings which the art does not have, but this is because of her light up gimmick. Pet *The heart clip and other pink parts on the eye patch (minus the part over the eye) lack its coloring. *Its antennae are solid green *Its one tail has a wrong color antenna. Both also lack coloring on their chokers. *Above its eye are green markings that the art lacks. *The lens itself over 1-eye's eye doesn't match. *The heart on 1-Eye's body is a purple heart shaped marking on the art, while on the doll it's solid purple. Blog Entries For convenience, Sila has been given her own blog page: Sila Clops's Blog Entries Quotes ''"Xie zerp kli—Uh…I mean…Greetings Earthlings! My name is Sila Clops!" "I'm Sila Clops! I always look on the BRIGHT side!" Trivia *Sila Clops' name is coined from Cylops, a mythical creature with only one eye. *Sila wants to go to New York and the series is said to take place in California. So it's possible she is currently on her way to New York and does not live with the other Novi Stars, although she does know them. But it is possible this is just a planned trip, also. *Oddly, despite the fact Sila appeared after Malie and Tula, but closer to Gail and Cici's reveal, she is considered to have joined at the same time Malie and Tula did. Which can be shown in the newest commercial. *The tag that comes with Sila's doll shows her wearing a green crown, instead of the neon orange it actually is. *Sila is the second doll to come with a wig instead of sewn in/on hair. The first was Mae Tallick. **Like Mae, it is due to a battery pack. *When you press Sila's earring, the light will not stay on unless you hold down on it. Gallery New novi.png 580696_513286145388928_2110380913_n.png Sila.png Stext.png 8522764882_71e9c5ae62_z.jpg 8683732959_4141c06c24_m.jpg|Sila Clops (Prototype) Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Novi stars Category:Aliens Category:Alien girls